


Will The Night End?

by Happylittleaddict



Series: Bloodborne RvB AU [2]
Category: Bloodborne, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Burning, Character Death, Child Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Violence, beasts - Freeform, consumption of human flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Siris and Locus voice their concerns over Felix possibly turning.





	Will The Night End?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

Locus and Siris stood next to each other as they watch Felix take down another beast, this one was agile but Felix took it out with ease. He wiped off his blade after having split the beast open waist to chest with two jerks of his knife.

 

Siris glanced up at Locus a moment “His methods of killing beasts has been getting more vicious.” He said to him, his tone sounded concerned “is it wise of us to allow him to continue?” He asked him tilting his head slightly.

“No but we need all the hunters we can possibly get, I doubt he will be at risk of turning anytime soon but it would be wise to keep an eye on his behavior ton ensure he doesn’t get too far gone” Locus responded smoothly, they really couldn’t spare any hunters, the scourge had spread throughout the city and didn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon. They needed all the people they could get. 

Felix checked the pockets of the beast finding a couple blood vials and a quicksilver bullet. Both were going to be useful at least. He had gotten tired of finding pebbles. 

Siris sighed as he watched Felix, it would be bad if Felix turned, he was strong and likely would make for a terrifying beast. Things were getting worse in the city, more and more people were turning into beasts, it was spreading faster than the hunters could take them out not only that but they were getting stronger as well. Could he really justify continuing to hunt? It put himself at risk and also his family, if he died they would be left alone, and while he trusted Locus and Felix would ensure they were taken care of that still left them at risk. Locus and Felix couldn’t always be there for them, they had a responsibility to the church and had to do their jobs not just keep one single family safe. Maybe he should call it quits, stay with his wife and kids, make sure they were safe and lower his own risk of turning as well. 

Locus watched Siris quietly, he seemed to be lost in thought again, likely contemplating his concerns about his family and his own mortality. The rate of survival for hunters was poor, no matter how skilled one was. He wouldn’t blame him if he called it quits, he had more obligations than either Felix or himself, while it was true they needed all the hunters they could get Siris also needed to be around for his family, and the job of a hunter paid poorly. “I think Felix will be fine for sometime, he hasn’t shown any other traits of those who have turned other than the heightened aggression, and he has always been a bit sadistic, even before the spread of this disease.” He looked towards Felix again as he spoke. They could handle losing one hunter, Felix may not take it well but he would understand even if he would be angry about it.

“Are you two just gonna stand there and gossip like old maids all night or are you actually going to do your jobs? Cause I don’t care if you don’t but I’m not going to feel any sympathy for you if you get jumped while your fucking around not paying attention.” Felix said rolling his eyes at them as he walked over to them. They were good hunters but they seemed to allow too much feeling to come through when they were hunting. “They are just beasts, no longer our friends or neighbors, they won’t hesitate to kill you.” He sighed as he spoke, he didn’t like it much but it had to be done, if not for the survival of the many then for their own survival. It was an easy choice. 

Siris looked at Felix with his eyebrows raised “I could say something similar when you and Locus start bickering like an old married couple.” He had a sarcastic tone to his voice as he spoke. At least there was still some amount of normalcy in this hell.

“We don’t bicker like an old married couple!” Felix responded defensively and crossed his arms in front of his chest “lets just fucking get back to hunting we’ve been talking enough.” He huffed and turned walking down the street to find something else to shove his knife into.

Locus shrugged and followed him adjusting his grip on his axe, the night was always long and the days short, they had been getting shorter though and he wondered what was coming as a result. History was repeating itself and they did not have the knowledge to prevent it. He critisized the church for their decision to destroy the texts that recorded what had happened in that period. Just what was the old blood, what were the old gods, and what were the people trying to learn when everything happened?

Locus tilted his head listening for the sounds of beasts, many made distinct noises, some had very wolfish of animalistic noises, others just moaned, and the especially nasty ones often shrieked or were entirely silent. He heard footsteps from behind, he did not turn to check who it was he was certain it was Siris, the pattern very familiar to him.

There was a loud scraping sound as an Executioner appeared at the end of an alley they were passing by, it made an awful snarling sound and charged towards them swinging it”s axe down at Siris who barely managed to jump out of the way. Those beasts were surprisingly fast and agile for their size. Siris jabbed at it with is saw spear before jumping out of the way of its axe again. 

Locus quickly extended the handle of the axe before swinging it at the beast while it was occupied with Siris. Cutting a long ragged slash into its back, it howled in pain and turned to try and swing at Locus narrowly missing him. 

Siris took the opening and drove his spear into the beast's back managing to break through the ribs, he wrenched the spear back out feeling the resistance of the saw teeth catching on the way out. 

The beast let out a gurgled scream that was cut short by Locus driving his axe into its skull. Locus pulled his axe from it’s head swinging it a bit to some of the viscera off the blade before he wiped off the blood with a rag he pulled from his coat pocket.

“Nearly took out my leg.” Siris said panting mostly just from the adrenaline, he cleaned off the tip of his spear before following Locus as he started following Felix again. He was definitely going to quit hunting, that had been far too close for comfort.

______________________________________________________________

 

Months had passed since the decision had been made and Siris had parted ways with Felix and Locus to take care of his family. He never regretted it for a moment. This night was going to ba long one, there had only been an hour of daylight and it was unknown how long the night would last. He hoped it would not be bad, long nights often were and many beasts would be out that night both new and old. As the moon started to rise he felt his gums itch and his body ached. He didn’t think much of it, it was probably just scurvy and age. That was all it was, he didn’t think there was any other explanation. 

The night drug on for what felt like days and time melted away as the moon turned a bloody red color, the sound of screams and howls filled the night, and in one house in particular a little girl screamed as she held her baby brother as they watched a black furred beast tear their mother in half. The little girl cowered in the corner holding her brother tight to her chest as he screamed and hiccuped. “Daddy please stop…. this wasn’t supposed to happen to you….” the little girl spoke whimpering “please daddy just come back…” she went silent as the beast approached her, blood and drool dripped from its mouth. The little girls scream was cut off with a snap as the beast bit off her head.

The beast pinned the body to the wall as he devoured the the flesh, the infants blanket tore and tangled in his claws as, the infant's cries slowly dying away, the beast had a moment of clarity where he realized just what he had done and he clung to the corpse of his son. He shifted and looked around his home a moment before fleeing the home. He couldn’t stay there now.

Locus and Felix stood back to back in the middle of a street a couple of blocks away fighting off a mob of beasts, most of the beasts had no weapons, those that did had torches or farming tools. They were not terribly difficult to kill on their own but when they grouped up it was much harder to take them out. By the end of the fight they were covered in blood and panting hard, it was going to be a very bad night it seemed.

They didn’t bother cleaning off their weapons as they started moving down the street, they needed to find Siris, they needed his help if they were going to all survive the night. 

Felix held out his arm to stop Locus as they came to the end of the street, there was another beast coming towards them, this one wasn’t like the ones they had just finished fighting it was more animalistic walking on all fours even though its limbs were far too long for it to be comfortable. “Great… fucking great this one is going to be a fucking bitch and a half.” He muttered gripping his knives tighter getting ready for the beast to charge them. 

Locus collapsed the handle of his axe in preparation for the fight, those beasts tended to get close and it was hard to keep them back, they were fast and agile. Locus tensed up as he watched the beast noticing the bloodied blanket and the small limp body in its hand. “This is very bad.” He whispered to Felix and wondered if he had noticed as well.

Felix looked up at him “yeah I just fucking said that.” He replied rolling his eyes like Locus said something incredibly stupid, he was surprised though that they hadn’t yet been charged. He looked at the beast again tilting his head and squinting at it. It was weird, beasts usually charged almost immediately upon seeing hunters why wasn’t this one? That was the moment he noticed the bundle so carefully held between its claws, he turned a bit pale “....oh….. fucking hell….” he swallowed and sucked in a deep breath feeling vaguely nauseated at the thought of what had happened. There was little chance this was a beast from outside, Siris had always kept a large stock of inscentes around that would ward off the beasts from the doors and windows of peoples home, that made Felix feel sick imagining the implications of that. 

The beast snarled and shook his head whimpering a bit as he fought for some control, his instincts telling him he needed to attack these people. He let out a growl his lips curling back to expose sharp teeth still stained with blood.

Felix moved first, it didn’t matter that he had been their partner and friend, he was a beast now and had to be put down, he would have prefered that. Siris would not have wanted to be left to cause harm, and he already had done that. Felix dodged Sirus’ attempt to swipe at him but not quite fast enough the claws left long cuts on his right arm nearly causing him to drop the knife he held in his hand. 

Locus moved forward finally after his moment of stunned silence, Felix needed help. Once he was close he slashed at the beast that had once been Siris with his axe managing to land the hit but he was quickly thrown back into one of the nearby buildings before he could manage to side step the hand. He grunted and stabbed one of the blood vials he carried into his leg injecting himself with the healing blood before getting back to his feet. 

Felix slashed at the beast again before ducking and dancing sideways away from the claws that threatened to grab and crush his skull. He slashed up along the ribs of the beast quickly before moving again. He glanced momentarily at Locus who was slowly coming back, staying quiet so as not to alert the beast to the fact he was moving again. Felix made an attempt to stab the beast but it was fast and moved before the knife could make contact, this however left it open to an attack from Locus who quickly triggered his axe to extend fully and swung the axe down into the beasts shoulder. The beast howled in pain and snarled writhing in pain. He jerked away from Locus trying to dislodge the axe blade from his shoulder.

Felix took the opportunity to get close again, he slipped the blade of his knife between the ribs jerking it up to get to the beast's heart. At least where it was supposed to be, it was entirely possible the thing had migrated to another part of the body, but it was most common with these sorts of beasts to have the anatomy set in a typical way. The creatures that were variable were far more horrific almost alien in nature. The knife tore into one of the beasts lungs before severing one of the atreries. Felix twisted the knife once before ripping the knife out, quickly backing away as the beast gurgled and tried to swipe at him. 

Locus wrenched the axe out of the beasts shoulder causing it to lose its balance. While it was trying to regain its equilibrium Locus brought the axe down on its neck severing enough to kill the beast quickly. He grunted a bit as he pulled the axe out again. He needed to sharpen it it seemed. 

Felix panted, tired from the fighting. “We need to keep moving.” He said to Locus quickly “if siris turned there are a lot of others turning tonight too. If they are hunters… well someone has to take care of them.” He said to him and turned to walk down the street.

Locus shifted a bit “hold on. We should bury them or at least burn the corpses. Not let them sit out to rot. It is not far back to his home we can set it alight and leave it at that. But to leave them to the beasts to consume would be disrespectful. They were our friends after all.” Locus said to him looking down at the beastly body that had one been Siris. 

“What is the point in doing it? We will just be wasting our time.” Felix snapped at Locus, but he knew Locus was right. It would be disrespectful to do that to their friends in their deaths. The least they could do was burn the bodies. He sighed and huffed before going over and reluctantly helping Locus drag the body to Siris’ home. 

It did not take the house long to catch a flame, when they were sure it would burn long enough they turned and left mentally saying farewell to their friends for the last time. It was just the two of them now, no one else would watch their backs except the other. They promised to stick together no matter what after that.

The night was long. Was it ever going to end?


End file.
